This invention relates in general to electromagnetic devices such as relays and push-to-start switches, and in particular to electromagnetic assemblies which include a plurality of such devices. Many problems are encountered in the design and fabrication of such electromagnetic assemblies. One problem relates to the design of the common frame and its relationship to the housing, base plate, and terminal strip. Another problem relates to the design of the relay armature with particular reference to providing adjustability both in the "rest" position and in the "actuated" position to compensate for manufacturing tolerances. An additional problem relates to strain relief for the conductors which extend from terminals inside the housing to a plug outside the housing. Further problems relate to the means for fastening the base plate to the housing and terminal strip and for holding the terminal strip in properly-spaced relation with respect to the armatures of the relays and the push-to-start switch.